warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Turtle Tail's Derp
This is the sequel to my other cringespoof, Swiftpaw's Derp! So please read that first. If you have, then, enjoy! How TurtleClan Was Formed Turtle Tail looked into the Moonderp cavern. It had been renamed. "I AM THE CREATOR OF DREAMWORLD!!!!!!" Yowled Turtle Tail. "Of course." Replied her partner, Derpdarp. "No, a derp is funny, and a darp is a derp and a... It's so disgusting, I don't wanna say it." "Fart." "EW!!!" "Just kidding, their gross, but I can take one." "Dangit." Turtle Tail padded into the cavern. The moon shone brightly when she reached... The Moonderp. Suddenly, light came down. "Welcome to the majestic Dreamworld." Mewed a voice. "KIT KIT KIT!" "It's not a freaking kit." "Oh." Turtle Tail touched the stone, and fell into a world of derpiness. Turtle Tail's Dream "What is this place? Oh, I don't care," mewed Turtle Tail. She had just died! That's so cool, right? She had thought she was not dead several times. Derpy faces shone everywhere, and Turtle Tail decided, it was time to bring out her inner derpiness. "DERP, DERPITY DERP DERP DE DERP DERP DERP DERPITY DERP DE DERP DERP DERP!" "STOP YOWLING DERP," yowled Mr. Fuzzypants, "OR FORGET YOUR AFTERLIFE!" Turtle Tail shrieked in horror and sat down and got quiet. Suddenly, a kit named Owlkit appeared. "Owleyes!" Owlkit asked, "Wait, why are we calling each other by warrior names? We're," he made a rainbow with his paws, "Ancient." The word appeared. "Oh, yeah," remembered Turtle Tail. "BUT I'M DUMB AND NEVER KNEW THAT," yowled Sparrowkit, the cat who always yowled. "So your name was SparrowKIT," sighed Turtle Tail. This time, she actually drowned Sparrowkit, well, not really, but Tom wanted to. Tom was a fat kittypet that was in the Dark Toilet. The Dark Toilet was a place where cats were in an endless vortex of being flushed down a toilet. "We need to banish the Dark Toilet," called the leader of Dreamworld, Tall Derpiness. Her name had been changed. "Wait, I should be the leader," hissed Turtle Tail. Owlkit pulled out a sign that read 'Go Mommy' and Sparrowkit looked derpy. "How did you learn to write?" Asked Turtle Tail, who suddenly remembered this was a cringespoof. "Oh, right," she called loudly. "JUST SHUT UP," yowled Mr. Fuzzypants, "OR FORGET YOUR AFTERLIFE!" Turtle Tail shrieked in horror again and ran in circles derpily. Turtle Tail sighed, and breathed, "Why did I ever make a cringespoof?" Or had it only been five minutes, and she was just lazy? The second one was probably the answer. Yep, it was. How do I know? Well, maybe I am Turtle Tail, and maybe the Derp Lord just asked me to pretend to talk like an announcer like blah blah blah? WELL, THAT'S TRUE! HAHA, DERP LORD, YOUR SECRET HAS BEEN REVEALED! The Derp Lord screamed and yowled, "That's it, Derp Soldiers, GET HER!" They charged forward, until a huge shield that appeared out of nowhere stopped them! LE GASP! It was.. Drumroll please, a drumroll sounded, Gray Wing! A derpy gray cat stood in front of Turtle- Me, and was making it! "Oh no!" The Derp Soldiers retreated. "Thank you," I purred. "But I have a secret," whispered Gray Wing, "I ditched you ugly thing, and am mates with Slate now." I gasped. "But... I don't really care, I never loved you." Gray Wing started crying, until everybody died because they were drowned in tears. The end! Category:Hollytuft Category:Cringespoof